Genetics
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: Inuyasha is an average boy...Who agrees to join an organization not knowing what he is in for. That is experiment wise..........InuxKag
1. The Special Program

He opened his eyes, sitting up abruptly. His black hair hung to about the mid-section of his back, and his name was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs of his home. He lived by himself, but only since his parents had died. They had died in a fire, not only three years ago He trudged down the stairs of his home, getting out the Tricks cereal into his bowl. The milk sloshed around, probably because he was pouring it too hard.

He glanced up at the time. "Damn it all! I'm going to be late," He shoved in one more spoon full of his breakfast. Inuyasha grabbed his book bag heading off to school.

Inuyasha's feet walked rather hurriedly down the paved sidewalk. It was just put into his neighborhood streets last year. Before that they had to walk on the grass. He had ruined many pairs of shoes on rainy days when the grass was coated in mud.

He walked onto the campus of the junior high and high school. He was sixteen. People gathered in their cliques around him. He rolled his eyes at them. Inuyasha cantered over to his usual corner and slumped on a bench.

A girl caught his eye. He had never seen her before. She must have been a new student. She was pretty, but he wouldn't admit it to her. Why should he? It's not like she would walk up to him anyway, and he wasn't about to let anyone into his life.

Inuyasha's locker door swung open. The books sat in a distraught pile at the bottom of the thin metal cage. He picked up a notebook, literature book, and a pencil. Inuyasha slammed his locked door, turning his heel to walk off into the hallways surrounded by others hurrying to get to class.

A shrill noise filled the air, the bell. He shifted off to English. He hated that class. Entering the doorway of his class where Mrs. Hitumaru stood. He took a seat in the back of the class, a place that suited him. No one even took notice of his existence. It was better that way. Inuyasha grumbled, folding his arms over his books and laying his head down over them.

A loud buzz jolted him awake. " Heh, I must've fallen asleep" Inuyasha pushed himself out of his chair. Something caught his eye. The new girl walked into the class, and handed a note to the teacher. The teacher cleared her throat. "Students we have a new classmate, Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha groaned as the bell rang once again. The announcement system crackled on. "Inuyasha please come to the office, I repeat Inuyasha please come to the office" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " What the hell do they need me for?"

The principle was waiting for him outside the office door. Inuyasha you have been selected for a special program. Inuyasha cocked his head "What do you mean program?" The principal laughed. "Just something we need to try out. Inuyasha mumbled, "Whatever, I'll join."

They entered the office. A man inside spoke. "You must have had all the necessary vaccines in order to join." He looked over Inuyasha's medical records. " You have had all vaccines, but one" Inuyasha huffed "Oh yeah what's that?" The man smiled warmly "_CanisX" _Inuyasha sat down in the chair as the man lifted his arm and injected a purple liquid into his arm" Inuyasha then got up and left the office still not sure what this was about.

The ma's warm smile turned sinister "the project is underway" The principle laughed "When will he figure it out" The man looked serious "Soon enough"


	2. Kagome

School let out and students poured into the hallway. Inuyasha stuffed his books into his locker. The school day had ended. He stumbled as students pushed passed him by while he tried to heave his book bag over his back. Finally he was able get out the door.

Inuyasha looked at his feet. His tennis shoes were falling apart. He wanted a new pair, badly but couldn't afford it. He ran down the steps looking off at other teenagers driving off with their friends. He didn't really have any friends. He needed to start socializing.

Inuyasha took as step onto the side of the road. He noticed a girl crossing it. A car was headed right for her. With out thinking he shot out and pushed her out of the way. Hids body Tumbled to the sidewalk on the other side. The girl lay a few feet away. She slowly got up. "You…you saved my life!" Inuyasha looked down "Yeah." She was the new girl, Kagome, that just got here today.

Suddenly a smell that was rather pleasant reached his nose. Where was it coming from? Kagome must've been wearing perfume. "You smell kind of nice" Inuyasha said blushing slightly. Kagome gave him a weird look, but then smiled thinking "I never got that compliment before" She was still in shock from the whole incident. Inuyasha looked away "I could walk you home if you like." Kagome smiled I would like that."

.. At Kagome's house..

Kagome opened her door. "Thanks" she said smiling" Inuyasha gave a slight smile "you're welcome" Kagome closed the door of her house saying good-bye to Inuyasha. She sniffed herself and laughed. "I don't smell anything," She said thinking back to his compliment.

It was almost dark out by the time Inuyasha got home. He walked up to his room and flipped on the television. The news anchor rambled on about the weather as he propped in TV dinner. Inuyasha lay on his bed thinking about that stupid special program. He didn't care if it raised his grade. He might as well drop out of it. The microwave beeped twice. His dinner was ready. His nose seemed to have cleared up because it was becoming easier to smell lately. He trudged down the stairs and opened the microwave. Inuyasha picked up his plate and dug in. Inuyasha's vision started to blur. "What the." He grumbled "Must be getting tired" He stumbled to the couch and sat down. He drifted off to sleep unintentionally, only to be awakened by his alarm clock at 6:00 am.


	3. No one likes secrets

Inuyasha shut his alarm clock off "Stupid thing" he muttered. He got up to brush his teeth. Looking into the mirror. "How did…" he trailed off looking away from the mirror and the back again. His eyes somehow had changed color. Where there used to be brown coloring there was now gold. "That's messed up" he thought examining his eyes. He had to say it did fit him though.

…At school…

Inuyasha thought, "Someone is bound to notice the entire coloring of my eyes had changed" He walked into the school's office. The principle was talking to the secretary about some meeting. "Hey, Principle Hatikuro I'm dropping out of the stupid program. The principle turned around. He immediately noticed his eyes. "It's working" he thought. He smiled "That's just fine Inuyasha, you were not forced to join in the first place.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then he left. After Inuyasha was gone the principle picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. A woman picked up on the other line. "Hello?" The principle replied "Hello, I have a message for your boss: The experiment is successful so far." The woman was silent for a second then spoke "I will tell him right away" The principle hung up and walked in to his office.

…In Inuyasha's history class…

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She looked up. "Inuyasha what a cool color of contacts" she smiled and went back to writing. "Inuyasha seemed bothered by that statement. "They are not contacts" he thought. He grumbled. This is kind of weird. First he starts to smell things more stongly the his eyes change color. Something is up. He tried to think. Of course! That god damn vaccine. These were some freaking messed up side effects though. Inuyasha waited till the bell rang and headed for the office.

...At the office...

Inuyasha walked into the office. He knocked on the prinicple's door. the principle peeked out the door and seeing it was Inuyasha he walked out. Inuyasha looked mad as hell. "What did that vaccine prevent?!" The principle smiled. "Come into my office" the principle shut the door once they were inside. "Inuyasha, you are part of what we call an expirimental group" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "What the hell do you mean by expirimental" the principle leaned back in his chair. "You do remember CanisX don't you?" Inuyasha glared at him "Good. Well basically your body is undergoing some "Changes" due to it." Inuyasha stood "What kind of changes" the principle looked serious "Your the only one who fits the blood criteria. Besides, you couldn't turn back even if you wanted to" Inuyasha was practically shouting now "From what!?" the principle smiled "Canis refers to the word canine. The changes will be based on dog like qualities." Inuyasha punched the wall. "you mean to tell me I'm turning into a stupid dog!" The blood dripped down his fingers from the impact of the hit. "this is bullshit" He walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.The principle once again dialed the cell phone. This time a man answered. The principle frowned "He knows"

...Authors Note...

Thank you for the reveiws. I wrote more, and as you can see it answers plenty of questions, but not all of them. (I like being mysterious) The next chapter is coming soon. So hold onto your seats it's going to be big ----( I mean it must be as big as a German Shepard...haha - )


	4. the other

Inuyasha didn't care about school still going on. He stormed out of the school. "Damn it all to hell" he thought. "Those bastards!" He walked into the park, and he slowed down. Inuyasha sat on a bench and put his head in his hands. Frustrated as hell, he just wanted to think. Inuyasha knew this wansn't a trick. He had seen the changes. In the distance he heard school get out. "Wait, how can I hear that. It's so far away." He then grumbled "Oh, right" A familiar figure walked up to him. "Inuyasha?" He looked up. "Kagome." She looked at him sympathertically. "you don't look to good" Inuyasha growled "Trust me on this...My life is hell" Kagome stared at him, as her eyes widened. Inuyasha glared "What?" she whispered "Inuyasha your hair...It's white!" Inuyasha automatically knew this was another change. He looked down "Don't ask" Kagome galred at him and straightened up. "Something is going on. First off I knew you were not wearing color changing contacts. Secondly, how did you hair change color before my very eyes!" Inuyasha smirked "you wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways" Kagome laughed "Try me." Inuyasha muttered "You asked for it"

...An hour later...

Inuyasha finished explaing the last detail. Kagome smiled softly. "If you need anything call me or come over." Inuyasha gave her a look. "Your not freaked out?" Kagome started laughing. Inuyasha growled "What do you think is so funny!" Kagome stood up "Nothing it's just...Why would I be freaked out, Your still you, right?" Inyasha looked up at her "Kagome..." He trailed off. Inuyasha looked up at the sky. "It's almost dark out" Kagoke smiled "You can stay at my place if you want" Inuyasha looked at her "I have a house you know" Kagome nodded as if to signal she already knew that.  
"Hey Inuyashya, do your parents know?" Inuyasha looked away "They died" Kagome gasped "you live by yoursellf?!" He gave her a lok like who else would I live with? She got up and started to walk away,only to turn around and look back. " Are you coming or what?" Inuyasha grumbled giving in. What else was there to lose anyways?

...At Kagome's house...

Kagome stood up. We need to figure out a plan. Suddenly Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello." A familiar sinister voice responded "Hello Inuyasha" Inuyasha yelled "how the hell did you get my number" Inuyasha's face darkened. It was the god damn principle. The priniciple laughed. "Just letting you know your not the only one." Inuyasha's eys narrowed "What do you mean" the prinicple laughed. "The other one came along more willingly. He practically begged for us to inject him" Inuyasha was practically shouting "who is he" the principle's calm voice came in on the other line." Just look for the mark on his back in the shape of a spider". Inuyasha hung up sick of hearing the principle's voice. "That's just great." Kagome looked at him "What?" Inuyasha huffed "I think something bad is going to happen" Kagome looked down "I hope not"

...Author's note...

It's starting to kind of get into the actual action part...just bear with me. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter four.

Kagome: Inuyasha your so cute!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: laughs

Me: ...


	5. HalfDemon?

The prinicple walked into a room that was filled with various machines. A man greeted him. The man had long black hair and spoke in a deep malicous tone. "I see you have brought all the information I need about the injection. My transformation is going well" The man chuckled and the principle joined in. "I see, well now Naraku you look better and better as time goes by, but i warn you there is another"

Naraku gave a crooked smile. "I already know about Inuyasha. He will make a formidible opponent." Naraku turned opening his eyes. They gleamed red as if already to say what he had planned.

...At Kagome's house...

Kagome laughed even harder. Inuyasha growled "It's not funny!" Kagome stopped laughing alittle."Can I feel them?" Inuyasha glared at her "What, no!" Despite what he said kagome reached on top of his head feeling two dog ears. Inuyasha yelled "Gah! Get off." He shoved her out of the way. Inuyasha smirked "I have the feeling this wasn't ordinary dog DNA." Kagome stopped harassing him "why is that?" Inuyasha shrugged "I dunno, but have a weird feeling of power flowing through my body. Kinda like..." Kagome interupted "Like what?" Inuyasha glared at her "Like I'm more than just part dog now..."

Just then his cell phoe rang again. "If it's that goddamn principle!" Inyasha muttered. He flipped open his phone , and it was the principle. "Hello Inuyasha" Inuyasha muttered "Haven't you harrassed me enough in one night?" Laughter echoed in on the other side of the phone. The principle spoke. "Just letting you know that that really was no ordinary dog DNA. It came from the fossil of what we hear was some sort ancient dog demon." Inuyasha growled "Is this one of your tricks? Look, I know demons are things that belong in fairytales." the princile paused for a second "Oh do you now. Well that's quite interesting. You see the expriments main purpose was to see how a demon and human's blood mixed. I'd say it trransformed rather well." Inuyasha growled "Go to hell" Then the principle hung up.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. she giggled "You look confused" Inuyasha nodded. "Hey Kagome?" She looked up from the floor "Yeah?" Inuyasha looked at her "do you belive in demons?" Kagome laughed "You mean the ones from fairytales? Inuyasha shrugged "I guess you could say that." Kagome laughed "Oh, well they are pretty interesting things." Inuyasha smied nervously "The dog DNA they injuected reallw as not ordinary. I guess it kind belonged to a dog demon" Kagome perked up "That makes you a half demon." Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "You know when two things mix it's half and half, like human mixing with a demon's blood." Inuyasha nodded as if to say he understood. It was about midnight now. Inuyasha began to walk out the door. they headed to the park. Kagome shivered it's cold out here. Inuyasha nodded as if to agree. They pssed the park entrance gates. "Hello Inuyasha" a deep evil voice cooed. Inuyasha turned around. A man was standing behind them. His eyes glowed red in the darkness of the night. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome "Who the hell are you?" The man stepped out of the sadows into the moonlight. "Pardon me. My name is Naraku." Inuyasha Thought "I don't like this guy" Kagome stepped out. "Listen up, whatever you want to do to us we what no part of it" Naraku snickered. "Well I hope you feel better about me soon, or we'l just have tosee how long I let you live." Inuyasha growled "Get back Kagome, I have a bad feeling about this guy." Kagome shivered , still cold, "I do to" she whispered.


	6. Encounter of the expiriments

Naraku laughed "So your the other expiriment huh? How interesting"

Inuyasha growled "Your the other?" He studied him over. the man was wearing a long black over coat over a white t-shirt.

He also had long black hair like Inuyasha. Unlike Inuyasha he had an evil crooked smile. It just didn't feel right.

Naraku commented "That girl there seems over confident. How bout we say I kill her so she shuts up"

Inuyasha charged "Not if I kill you first." He ran at Narsku with a fist.

Ony to run into a hard outer barrier.

"What the?" Inuyasha examined it. This guy could put up some kind of force feild.

Naraku smiled "It's to bad you haven't mastered your abilities yet, but you had better hurry or it will be the end of Tokyo"

Inuyasha growled "Damn it all, what abitilities?" Naraku cackled and dissapeared into the darkness of the trees around them.

Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there. "I don't like that jerk" Kagome stated.

Inuyasha huffed "Me neither"

He looked at his hands, which were now basically claws.

"Dammnit, what am i supposed to do" Inuyasha thought aloud.

He knew he had power flowing through him. He could feel it.

The question was how to channel it. He walked over and readied his claws.

Lifting up his arm frustrated he slashed at a tree. "Damn it all"

Kagome's eyes widened "Inuyasha look" Inuyasha turned around in time to see the tree falling to the ground.

"What did I do?" he wondered aloud.

Kagome was still gaping "you just sliced a tree in half. I mean the tree wasn't that big, but still!"

Just then a lady holding a package stepped out of the shadows. she looked shy.

"I saw you encounter Naraku" she said quietly. Inuyasha looked at her disgusted "You know him"

She nodded "Unfortunatly yes. I used to work for the man that you know as your principle, but then I ran away from his grasps."

Kagome piped up "It's a good thing you escaped" she smiled.

The woman carried on " After he started his Dna Transfusion Project, or DTP, I stole some information about the CanisX recipitent, and fortunatly ignored the Arachnospid vaccine. the man who holds that vaccine is far more sinister thn you think. Anyways, I devised a weapon that would work with CanisX's DNA bits and the holder's DNA."

"What kind of weapon" Inuyasha inqured.

The woman reached into a long package and pulled out a sword.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "That rusty looking thing?"

The woman nodded "It only responds to your DNA"

He took hold of it "It looks pretty useless to me."

Suddenly the sword started to vibrate and strange mist leaked out of it.

The sword began to grow into a hude blade.

It dragged Inuyasha to the ground "It's heavy" he complained, but he was still in awe at the transfromation.

Kagome shouted "That's really cool"

Inuyasha smiled "I think I can face Naraku now" a smirk spread across his face.

The woman looked at him "First you need practice"

He mumbled "Shit, I forgot about that"


	7. The Sword called Tessaiga

Kagome gasped "It's almost light out"

the woman frowned "You can't be seen"

she glanced around nervously.

"You can stay at my place, it's closer" Kagome chirped in.

Inuyasha nodded, and walked off into the distance.

...Kagome at school...

Kagome tapped her pencil "I hope Inuyasha is alright"

Inuyasha and Kagome had walked home, and while she got ready from school as he fell asleep.

A boy walked up to Kagome. " I hear your new in school"

Kagome looked up. The boy was smiling.

"I'm Hojo" the boy said smiled He held out his hand.

Kagome blushed "nice to meet you" she said shaking his out stretched hand.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Now class turn your text books to page 107"

The teacher called out "Has anybody seen Inuyasha?"

Kagome immediately responded "He's sick"

"Oh, well then every one listen in about your next assignment..."

...at Kagome's house"

Damn it all I can't take this anymore" Inuyasha shouted.

He was pacing from one side of the living room to the other.

"why does school have to take so long!"

He sat on the couch and flipped on the news.

the news anchor was talking about an escaped rare monkey from the zoo.

Inuyasha flipped off the television set "As if I care" he muttered.

He remembered what the woman had said. "

"You need to train first" He glanced at the sword. Kagome lived in an old shrine.

Her house area was big enough that no one would see him.

He grabbed the sword and stepped outside.

His hand grasped the handle as he unsheathed it.

The sword once again grew into a gigantic blade.

He heaved "Damn this is heavy" Suddenly it felt kind of light.

"That's weird but it suits me better at least" Inuyasha said smirking.

He swung the sword, "How do you practice with a sword" he thought aloud.

Suddenly he noticed a weird feeling flowing into his body from the sword.

"This isn't any ordinary sword" thought Inuyasha. He swung it around "I think I'm gonna give it a name"

"How about Tessiaga" He thought aloud. He smirked Knowing that meant Iron-crushing- fang.

The name suited a sword this big. He swung it down in the ground and stared.

A yellow beam, small slowly came out of the sword. It couldn't harm anything it was so small, but it did leave a large indent into the hard ground.

Inuyasha smirked an idea coming into his mind.

He concentrated on the energy coming from the sword and swung it to the ground again.

A huge yellow light shot out of the sword leaving three gigantic ditches of dirt in the ground.

It blew though many of the trees behind her house.

"Oh shit! " Inuyasha shouted.

He sheathed the sword walking into the house.

"I'll try again later he thought" pretending nothing happened.


	8. The warning

Kagome walked home humming to her favorite song playing on her ipod. She noticed smoke coming from her house.

"Oh no it might be Naraku!" Kagome started to brak ito a frantic run.

"Inuyasha please be okay!"

..At kagome's house...

"How do I hide this, damn it!" Inuyasha looked around, scared as hell Kagome would blow him through the roof.

She probaby would. Kagome walked through the door. "Inuyasha, are you okay!? I saw the smoke and..."

She looked up Inuyasha was in one full peice. She looked confsed "Then were did the smoke come from?

Inuyasha had a waver to his voice "Beats me"

Kagome walked out the back door "What the!"

There was a hole right trough her fence leading into the small forest beind it.

"Surely the wind didn't do this..." Kagome muttered "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha came out slolwy. He was in for it now.

Kagome yelled "Inuyasha you freak, why the did you use your powers in my yard!"

...one hour later...

"So never ever do that again, Hmph!"

Inuyasha muttered "look! I'm sorry okay!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha tried to comfort her "I didn't now the sword was so powerful"

Kagome looked over "You mean that was the sword?" Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome smiled "Okay, atleast it is a powerful weapon to defeat Naraku"

Inuyasha muttered "Then why did ya have to yell at me for so long.."

They went inside right as the doorbell rang.

"Inuyasha hide!" whispered kagome

"Right!" Inuyasha nodded his head.

Kagome answered the door. It was the lady who gave them the sword.

Kagome smiled "Come in, Inuyasha you can come out" Kagome called.

The lady stepped inside. I see you have been using the sword.

Kagome frowned "actually he has, um...what can I call you?"

The lady turned "Call me Momizuko" Kagome nodded.

"That attack you used was callled the windscar"

Inuyasha cocked his head " the windscar? yeah okay."

Momizuko nodded "I came to warn you"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed "about what?"

Momizuko looked at him "about yourself. Never let that sword leave your side"

Kagome piped in "Why?"

Momizuko sighed "I made it help keep normal flow of human and demon blood together."

Kagome nodded "I see so what happens with out it."

Momizuko lowered her eyes "If cornered without the sword, his demon blood will rise to protedct his body.

Like adrnaline comes in needed moments in humans. Unfortunatly when demon blood takes over, Inuyasha will lose all sense of friend or foe.

He will attack the nearest person and kill them"

Inuyasha's eyes widened"What?! Don't worry this sword ain't going nowhere!"

Momizuko nodded "atleast that is setteled.

..afew hours later...

It was after dinner, and Inuyasha was asleep on the couch.

Momizuko stood up from the table. "Thank you for your hosplitality."

Kagome nodded "no problem!"

She smiled seeing momizuko off.

Defeating Naraku was goin to be the most difficult task they ever will face.


	9. The big fight

Inuyasha stared at his sword only to turn away.

He almost had the news flipped on when a huge explosion wet off in the distance.

It was so loud it could be heard a mile away.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "It has to be Naraku, dammit!"

He ran out side, and Kagome wasn't far behind him.

There definitly was explosion, because far away fire erupted into the sky.

Kagome's eyes wided. "That's our school!"

Inuyasha knelt down "Would ya get on my back already?"

He figured wih how fast he could run, and how strong he was now would make geting there with her on his back faster.

Kagome nodded. She climbed onto his back and held on.

He took off through the streets, his white hair flowed behind him.

Inuyasha cocked one dog ear, I hear him and I smell him.

Kagome looked a him over her shoulder. "You remember his smell"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah ever since I first people now I rember their smell, and would ya quit gripping so tight!"

Kagome lossened her grip slightly realizing how hard she held on. "Sorry"

Inuyasha ran even faster the closer they got.

Kagome looked up. "He's in the sky!"

Inuyasha knelt down to let her off his back, and looked up.

He readied his sword, Tetsuiaga, wich is what he named it.

Naraku came down to the ground. "Ah my explosion trick worked. You're here."

Inuyasha growled "Yourdamn right I am! Prepare to die!"

Naraku cackled "I doubt you could beat me. With my power I'm planning to let's see take over plenty of land."

Inuyasha drew his sword. It transformed for his bloodline as he rose it over his head, swiping at Naraku.

Naraku glided away. "Is that really all you can do?"

He flew up once more focusing as purple smoke came out of his hands. He fell down melting everything around it. People who where nearby screamed.

Inuyhasha jumped back to Kagome. "Get away. That stuff is like acid!"

Kagome nodded taking refuge further down into the park.

"Now might be a good time to use that technique from before." Thought Inuyasha.

He looked down. His pants where slightly ripped at the knee.

He clenched his sword charging and swinging it up. As it crashed down three powerful beans escaped .

They flooded into naraku cutting in on his left arm. He jumped back in surprise.

Naraku charged at Inuyasha knocking the sword out of his hand. It clattered to the side tranforming little again.

He grapped inuyasha's neck wanting to make his death slow and painful. He let a poison escape his hands dripping onto Inuyasha's neck and buring the sking.

Naraku grinned still holding Inuyasha down. "It's too late Inuyasha. Your finished."

Inuyasha was hurt badly from the fight. Blood rolled down his arm from a wound.

Suddenly his sense of where he was faded away and power replaced it.

Naraku looked down "What?!" Inuyasha glared at him eyes allof a sudden red and full of bloodlust.

He pushed naraku off easily. Burn on his neck not even bothering him.

He went after Naraku Slashing at him with his claw, heart pure darkness.

Kagome watched from behind a tree. "Inuyasha is that you?"

She stared at what he had become and remembered Momizuko's words.

_Withouts the swords power sealing of hiself he will become bloodthirsty and kill whoever is in sight._

Kagome looked down. "So this is what it looks like…"

Inuyasha swung at Naraku's right arm that wasn't hurt. A gash appeared dripping with blood.

Naraku knelt down on the ground. "fool, I will never die!" As he said this he blcked out falling to the ground.

Inuyasha had won, but not the true Inuyasha.

Kagome ran up to his teary eyed. "Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha growled turing to her eyes red and evil. "Stay away!" He snarled.

Kagome looked down. "No! your not goind to stay like this!"

She ran up to hi as he prepared to strike her she hugged him tightly. His body was wounded.

She could feel the wounds. He looked down. Eyes turning normal again.

His fangs and claws shortened. "Kagome…"

He hugged her back. His head leaned closer to hers, and they kissed next to the blazing school house.

A siren came off in the distance. It was the firetrucks.

Inuyasha looked at her. "It's over, but I didn't beat him. An eviler part of me did"

Kagome smiled "that's okay" Her heart was beating fast. "He…kissed me!"

He knelt down "We'd better get back to your house."

Kagome nodded climbing on. "You sure your okay?"

Inuyasha nodded "yeah."

They arrived at their house not long after they took off.

Kagome bandaged up Inuyasha. Tonight was over.

The enemy was defeated.

Somehow they had to figure out what to do to Inuyasha.

Author's note: I know Naraku was defeated on the first try...I didn't want to make him the big ordeal. Sorry if no one iked that. sweatdrop


	10. The Revealing of thr Truth last chapie

Inuyasha went inside collapsing on the couch breathing heavy.

Blood seeped through his bandages. What had happened back there?

He looked at Kagome. She was asleep on a sleeping bag that was laying on the floor.

A beam struck his eyes. It was the sun. "Morning already?" He muttered

Kagome mumbled something under her breath pulling the covers up over her face.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered looking up at him from ther floor.

Inuyasha looked at her "Yeah? What is it?"

Kagome sat up "I've been thinking, What will you do now?"

Inuyasha shrugged "I dunno, maybe I'll just have to see what happens"

Inuyasha threw a pillow at the TV in frustration turning it on.

The news anchor was saying something about the burnt school house, but nothing about the battle that went on.

Inuyasha half smiled. He was glad the fight wasn't brought up.

After all hero's are pathetic.

Inuyasha stood up walking over to Kagome.

He knelt beside her ignoring the throbbing pains of his wounds.

Kagome looked at his eyes full of happiness "Inuyasha...thank you..."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing that last night he fought to protect her.

Just then the door bell rang.

Kagome got up answering it.

"Momizuko!" Kagome smiled letting the scientist inside.

Momizuko smiled walking over to Inuyasha.

"You did it. Incase you didn't know the princial is behind bars"

Kagome smiled "What good news!"

Momizuko nodded "And I think I can find a way to make you blend."

Inuyasha's ears perked "Really? How?"

Momizuko handed him a necklace made of a long black strin with a glowing stone on the end.

"This stone reverses the effects of expirientation whenever you wear it." Momizuko smiled.

Inuyasha nodded taking it. He put it around his neck.

His body slolwy convereted to human.

Kagome smiled "I guess this means you don't have to hide anymore, and can disguise yourself whenever."

Inuyasha nodded "good to know...But what about the true me?"

Momizuko shrugged. "I'm not..."

Just then another figure walked through the door.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What are you doig here, Sesshomaru. We seperated years ago when our parents died."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Foolish little brother, I just wanted to let you in on our family's secret."

Inuyasha stopped glaring at him "what secret?"

Sesshomaru looked over Kagome's house.

"The only reason you had the right blood for the expiriment was becuase our family decended from dog demon's It just took the injection to awaken that blood running through your veigns. The genetics of our family's heritage was passed down since the fedual era."

Inuyasha looked over at his sword. "Whatever"

Sesshomaru smirked "It's too bad though, that your blood hadn't awakened on it's own. " He pullled out a necklace identical to the one Inuyasha was wearing.

Turning he walked out to leave. Inuyasha growled "Your just gonna leave?"

Sesshomaru ignored him walking out the door

Momizuko nodded her head. "I see, his fate was choosen for him from the start"

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. "I think I know what your purose is..." she whispered.

Inuyasha looked at her "What?"

Kagome smiled "You have a huge inheritance! your purpose is to keep it going"

Inuyasha nooded. "I dunno why, but I think it's supposed to be kept going with you."

Momizuko nodded. "I'd better get going." she turned around walking out the door.

Kagome smiled hugging Inuyasha, as he looked down at her wrapping his arms around her as well.

The sunset's image crept into their window.

They might never know what is really going to happen with thei lives.

The one thing they did know was that through extreme expeirences they had found eachother.


End file.
